Breakable Heart (Song Fic) Special KyuminDays
by ButterflyJOY137
Summary: "Eonnie, suruh anakmu menjauhi tentara itu, tak tahukah kau mereka hanya mempermainkan anakmu! menerbangkannya tinggi kemudian menghempaskannya. Dan kau Sungmin –ah! Dengarkan aku! Jauhi tentara itu sebelum kau jatuh terlalu dalam, cepat putuskan hubunganmu!" kesetiaan Sungmin menanti Kyuhyunnya kembali, REVIEW PLEASE! #HAPPYKYUMINDAY


**BREAKABLE HEART**

**.**

**.**

**ButterflyJOY137**

**.**

**Cast: Lee SungMin**

**Cho KyuHyun**

**Shin DongHee**

**Sungmin's Mother**

**Kangin**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt, romance**

**Warning: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, isi membosankan, typo bertaburan.**

**Song by : Lyn – Breakable Heart**

**.**

**#HAPPYKYUMINDAY!**

**#HAPPY7thANNIVERSARY!**

**.**

**enJOY~**

_**KRETT**_

Sinar matahari menyelinap masuk seiring dibunya pintu kayu itu dari luar. "Hah~" seorang wanita yang mulai renta masuk dan menghela nafasnya saat pemandangan yang sama menyapanya. Disana disudut pojok yang remang itu sesosok wanita cantik terduduk dengan kedua tangan memeluk lututnya, pandangan mata kosong, jejak –jejak air mata masih terlihat dipipinya.

"Kau bahkan tak menyentuh sarapanmu?" Wanita itu mendekat ke pojok, membereskan piring yang tak tersentuh itu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. "Sungmin –ah~" suaranya lirih "Kembalilah~ _Eomma_ mohon, kembalilah" Suaranya bergetar kala kalimat penuh kerinduan itu mengalun dari mulutnya.

Wanita itu –ibu Sungmin menoleh cepat saat lelehan air mata mengalir dipipinya ia menyeka air matanya kasar tak membolehkan Sungmin melihatnya.

"_Eomma_ memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Makanlah, _Eomma_ akan pergi ke Kota, mungkin pulang senja. Shindong akan menemanimu disini~" Tangan halus ibu Sungmin mengelus pipi Sungmin sayang, tak lupa ciuman sayang ia daratkan di dahi Sungmin.

"_Eomma_ pergi! Kau baik –baik lah disini" Ibu Sungmin berdiri, berjalan gontai menuju pintu menggapai gagangnya menyeretnya kesamping.

_**SREET**_

Sebelum keluar ia kembali menoleh "Istirahatlah~ jangan terus –terusan menangis. Makanlah jangan siksa tubuhmu~ hiks._ Eomma_ pergi!" Ibu Sungmin menutup isakannya dengan tangan kanan segera berbalik dan menutup pintu.

_**SRETT**_

Pintu tertutup, ruangan sempit itu kembali remang, tinggal Sungmin didalamnya sendiri matanya memandang nanar kearah pintu "_Eomma~ Mi.. Mianhae. _Hiks!" lirihnya.

**Please listen to my story, **

**I cry all night, I can't oven shallow water, I can't fall asleep**

**I'm having hard time**

**.**

***KYUMIN DAY***

**.**

"Sungmin –ah? Apa kau didalam? Aku akan masuk"

_**KRIETT**_

Cahaya matahari menyusup bersamaan dengan tubuh tambun yang masuk kedalam, ia menutup pintu pelan. Untuk beberapa menit orang itu hanya terdiam di dekat pintu menatap nanar sahabatnya, Sungmin menoleh kearah Shindong sesaat kemudian mengabaikannya lagi dan masuk kembali kedunianya.

Shindong berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin, mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sungmin pandangannya mengedar keseluruh sudut ruangan, dan berhenti saat ia menatap makanan yang masih utuh tak tersentuh, ia tersenyum pilu.

"Sungmin –ah, kau selalu bercerita padaku tentang kegundahanmu. Sekarang aku datang untuk kembali mendengar curahan hatimu, sudah cukup kau berdiam selama ini sementara diluar sana mereka terus mencacimu. Sudah banyak cerita yang kudengar dari mereka sekarang…." Shindong menghentikan pembicaraannya saat ia melihat kedua mata Sungmin bergerak menatapnya.

"Aku ingin mendengar yang sebenarnya darimu~" lanjutnya.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat saling bekomunikasi dengan bertatapan. "Mereka tak tahu yang sebenarnya Dong –ah~" Sungmin menyerah. Ia memulai pembicaraannya setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

Shindong tersenyum perih, sisi lainnya sebagai sahabat Sungmin marah melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan dengan lingkaran mata yang menghitam dan tubuh yang terlihat kurus bak pengemis yang tak pernah makan hanya karena _'dia'_ yang datang dan pergi sesukanya.

"_Uri Kyuhyun –ie!_ akan kembali. Hiks, dia tak seperti tentara lain. Dia berbeda Dong –ah" Sungmin menggoncang tangan Shindong agar ia percaya akan perkataannya, Shindong mengusap tangan Sungmin menenangkan.

"Bahkan mereka tak mengenal Kyuhyun –ku seperti aku. Bahkan hiks, kyuhyun –ku dia selalu menepati janjinya hiks! Dong –ah kau percaya padaku kan? Kyuhyun –ku tak seburuk yang mereka katakan. Hiks Hiks" Shindong merengkuh tubuh ringkih Sungmin.

"Dia berjanji akan kembali dan membawa aku serta eomma keluar dari desa terpencil ini Hiks. Dia meninggalkanku dengan janji hiks… hiks"

"Tolong katakan pada mereka. Kyuhyun –ku bukan orang seperti itu. Hiks, Shindong –ah~ sahabat terbaik –ku hiks, bantu aku menyakinkan mereka. Hiks aku tak sanggup jika harus sendiri Hiks"

Shindong mengangguk pilu posisi berpelukan membuat raut kesedihan Shindong tak terlihat oleh Sungmin, gadis itu menangis semakin keras setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

**They don't support my love,**

**They don't really know you, but they all hate you**

***7****th**** Anniversary***

**.**

_**Flashback**_

"_Eonnie,_ suruh anakmu menjauhi tentara itu, tak tahukah kau mereka hanya mempermainkan anakmu! menerbangkannya tinggi kemudian menghempaskannya. Dan kau Sungmin –ah! Dengarkan aku! Jauhi tentara itu sebelum kau jatuh terlalu dalam, cepat putuskan hubunganmu!"

Sungmin dan ibunya hanya tertunduk tak berkata, air mata Sungmin sedari tadi menetes ia menangis dalam diam.

"Sungmin –ah, Paman dan Bibi menyayangimu layaknya anak kami sendiri~ bukan maksud kami memintamu menjauhinya untuk membuatmu menderita. Kami lebih tua darimu kami dan warga sini tahu tentara yang bertugas disini hanya akan memberikanmu janji semu."

"Mereka akan melupakanmu begitu mereka kembali ke tempat mereka. Jadi paman mohon sebelum terlambat putuskan hubunganmu dengannya~"

Sungmin mendongkakkan kepala, mata basahnya menatap sang paman memohon "T –tapi paman, Kyuhyun berbeda~ hiks di –dia tak sama~"

"Huh! Apa yang telah tentara itu berikan padamu Sungmin? Sampai kau terbutakan dengan kenyataan yang ada?"

"Bibi~ bukan begitu"

"Hah! Kau keras kepala Sungmin._ Yeobo_ ayo pergi dari sini percuma berbicara dengannya." Tanpa pamit Bibi Sungmin meninggalkan mereka bertiga, sang Paman menatap kepergian istrinya itu.

"_Nunna~ _Sungmin –ah maafkan atas kelancangan istriku, dia tak bermaksud buruk percayalah. Aku akan pergi, Sungmin –ah kami menyayangimu pikirkanlah lagi nak~" Paman Sungmin membungguk kemudian berlari menyusul istrinya.

Ibu Sungmin yang tahu Sungmin menangis, merengkuhnya masuk dalam pelukan membelai rambut Sungmin sayang.

"Aku tidak bisa _Eomma_. Hiks!"

"Kami menyayangimu Sungmin dan ini semua demi kebaikanmu nak~"

"_Eomma._ Hiks… hiks" Sungmin menangis semakin keras dalam pelukan sang Ibu, mencurahkan semua kebingungannya dengan menangis.

_**~End of flashback~**_

**They say you're a bad one, say it'll be over soon**

**Break up with Him, break up with him **

**I've heard it more than a thousand times**

**.**

***JOY's***

**.**

Tangisan Sungmin tak berhenti sedari tadi, sebanyak apapun Shindong melempar gurauan semakin keras juga tangisan Sungmin. Shindong menyerah ia hanya diam memeluk Sungmin sementara gadis itu menangis.

"Sakittt, Dong –ah disini sangat sakit" Tangan kanan Sungmin memukul lemah dadanya.

"Hiks! Sakit saat tahu hingga saat ini hiks! ia bahkan tak pernah mengirimiku kabar, sakit saat semua orang mencemoohku tanpa tahu hal yang sebenarnya hiks"

"Sakit saat tahu aku bodoh karena tak tahu keberadaannya, sakit! Hikss… sakit saat tak tahu apakah dia masih ingat padaku atau tidak. Hiks! sakit, saat terus mengharapkan sesuatu yang semu~ Dong –ah aku harus bagaimana? Hiks…"

Shindong melepas pelukan itu lalu menatap Sungmin. "Sungmin –ah, jujur awalnya aku tak setuju saat kau menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun sementara masih ada Kangin orang terpandang di Desa kita ini yang menginginkanmu menjadi istrirnya. Saat itu kupikir Kangin lebih baik untukmu dari pada Kyuhyun." Shindong memberi jeda bicaranya.

"Kita telah berteman sejak kecil, aku telah menganggapmu adikku sendiri. Dan berjanji akan menjagamu juga ibumu pada mendiang Ayahmu~. Sebagai Kakak aku ingin melihat kau bahagia, sulit untukku memberikanmu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi~ aku tahu rasa cintamu besar padanya, dengan berat hati aku merestui hubungan kalian."

Shindong menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin kemudian tersenyum "Dan hal yang aku takutkan terjadi~ Kyuhyun meninggalkanmu. Membuatmu seperti ini, hatiku sakit! Aku tak tega melihatmu seperti ini bagai mayat hidup. Aku tak kuat saat mendengar tangis pilu Ibumu setiap malam~. Sungmin –ah aku mohon kembalilah~"

Sungmin kembali menitikan air matanya. "Dengar~ aku tak melarangmu menunggunnya lakukan apapun yang kau ingin lakukan. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku." Shindong tersenyum

"Apa? Hiks~"

"Saat musim salju pertama, dan dia masih tak menampakan dirinya. Kau harus melupakannya berhenti menangis karenanya kembali hidup sebagai Sungmin kami yang ceria~"

Sungmin menggeleng tak setuju "Aku akan tetap menunggunya walau sampai aku mati~"

"Min –ah! pikirkan Ibumu, berhenti untuk egois. Kau tahu untuk apa Ibumu pergi ke Kota?"

Sungmin menggeleng "Ia mencari Kyuhyun, untukmu" mata Sungmin membulat terkaget "Dia dengan tubuh ringkihnya pergi menyebrang ke Kota hanya untuk mencari tahu dimana Kyuhyun, dan selalu pulang dengan tangan hampa"

"Hiks Hiks _Eomma~_ ken –kenapa kau tak menghalanginya. Hiks!"

"Sudah. Aku, Paman Bibi serta kerabatnya menghalangi tapi ia terlalu menyayangimu, ia ingin kau kembali Sungmin –ah. Kumohon kembalilah!"

"Shindong –ah~ ahahaha hiks aku tak bisa hiks, berhenti menyuruhku menyerah dan melupakannya hiks. Disini semakin sakit saat aku harus memilih diantara dua pilihan yang ada hiks hiks" Shindong kembali merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukkannya, tangisan pilu penuh kesakitan kembali memenuhi ruangan kecil itu.

"_Kyuhyun –ah, aku hidup dengan hati yang seperti kaca. Entah kapan akan pecah jika terus mendapat tekanan, Kumohon jika kau masih ingat janjimu kembalilah!"_

**I have a breakable heart, **

**Don't know when to be shattered**

**My heart seem broken,**

**If I told to give up, to erase everything**

**Listen, this is not fair!**

**The End^^**

**Review review dong^^ masih ada Sequel buat FF ini, kalo yang review banyak trus banyak yg tertarik sama ff ini sequel bakalan aku publish secepatnya. Terimakasih untuk semua yang bersedia mampir disini meski dengan keadaan alur acak –acakan -_- happyanniversary buat My Lovely Kyumin hahah selamat berbulan madu mah pah oleh olehnya ade bayi aja yah 2 XD.**

**Last! Berkenan review?**


End file.
